


Don't Look Down

by patchwork_daydreams (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/patchwork_daydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a jedi padawan now, training to be a starfighter pilot, but suddenly all she can see are his dark, hypnotic eyes. And he has never seen anyone quite like her, but can he be fearless enough to step out and take a risk on the brave and independent jedi knight who has bewitched him without even knowing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Down

This jedi training would be an awful lot easier if she wasn’t being stared at constantly. Rey has been back at the resistance base for three months now, so you would have thought that the novelty of her being the Luke Skywalker’s padawan would have worn off. But apparently not.

People are staring at her, muttering about whether she will really be the galaxy’s saviour – a claim she isn’t so sure about either – and they actually seem almost scared to talk to her. Everywhere she goes she can feel people watching her, and the gaze of one person in particular is staring to worry her.

Poe Dameron. The best pilot in the galaxy. Rey feels his dark eyes on her often, and she can’t work out why she feels so nervous when she notices his gaze. He’s handsome, certainly, and has the silent, brooding demeanour that sends so many of the female pilots into giggles when he glances at them. But Rey’s not the kind of girl to be bothered by that, not at all. For one thing, her best friend is Finn, who is attractive enough in his own right, but she has never even considered him as anything more than a mate. So Rey’s head isn’t really turned by a handsome face with striking dark eyes, not really. There are far more important things to worry about, like the saving of the galaxy for starters.

Still, she finds herself looking out for him in the canteen, scanning the crowds for those eyes, wondering what exactly she might say to him if they happened to meet. That is until Finn asks what she’s doing, and she is suddenly way too embarrassed to admit to her friend that she’s looking for Poe Dameron.

But she manages to brush her slightly wayward thoughts under the carpet and focus on her training. For the most part anyway. And at least she’s still getting to practice flying – hopefully she’ll be allowed to join the Starfighters soon.

So one day she is finishing up her post-flight checks on her X-wing fighter when BB-8 rolls over. Now she’s not seen this little droid for a few days, what with her training with Luke Skywalker and her rigorous flight practice, so she stops what she’s doing and starts talking to BB-8 who is chattering away in excitement. She’s actually pretty sad that he is assigned to a different pilot – future missions would be great with this little one as company. But then suddenly BB-8 is talking about his pilot and how Rey has to meet him because he’s amazing, and before Rey can react she hears someone call out to the little droid.

“BB-8? Where have you gone-”

Out of nowhere, like a bizarre dream, Rey finds herself face to face with Poe Dameron, whose dark eyebrows draw together briefly in confusion at the sight of her.

“I – I’m sorry,” she stammers, suddenly acutely aware of the engine oil on her hands and no doubt her face. “BB-8 came over to say hello, and I’ve not seen him for so long, and I didn’t realise he was yours and-”

“It’s okay,” Poe Dameron cuts across her panicked babble, softer than she had expected. “He’s always talking about you. I think he missed you.”

“I’m sorr- oh,” Rey grinds to a halt, taking in what he is saying.

She can feel herself flushing. Up close those eyes have an almost hypnotic quality and she is aware that now she is the one staring. This is not how a jedi should be acting, where is her poise and calm?

“You have, uh,” he pauses, and Rey sees he is just as thrown as she is at this chance encounter. “Uh, you have engine oil on your-”

Seemingly unconsciously, he brings a hand up and brushes her cheekbone, and Rey nearly falls over at the intimate gesture, realising too late that her surprise has manifested on her face as shock or horror.

Poe Dameron takes a step back, looking embarrassed.

“Well I must be off,” he says hurriedly, “engine checks to do, mission reports, you know. I, uh-”

And then he is gone, striding off across the airfield, shaking his head to himself. BB-8 beeps apologetically at her and rolls off after him, leaving Rey standing frozen to the spot. What on earth just happened?


End file.
